Payment applications are evolving with the proliferation of mobile and fixed computing devices. In general, mobile computing devices include smart phones, cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like. Fixed computing devices may include point-of-sale (POS) devices, wall-mounted scanners, and the like. These devices typically include network connectivity such as through wireless (i.e. cellular, wireless local area network (WLAN)). Conventionally, there are so-called snap-on modules for a particular mobile device that enable the mobile device to obtain payments. As described herein, various mobile or fixed payment applications may include credit card transactions, debit card transactions, chip and PIN transactions, and the like. The conventional snap-on modules are designed to fit only one style of mobile or fixed device, i.e. the form factor is dedicated to one mobile device form factor. Further, all payment devices require special payment security mechanisms via mechanical, electrical, and software mechanisms. Thus, it is not possible to take one particular snap-on module for mobile payments and connect it to a different form factor without reengineering, testing, etc. In addition, payment devices also require payment card industry security approvals (like PCI and EMV) before they can be deployed for use. Since the physical construction and embodiment is usually considered part of the security system any changes usually require a new security review and approval, a time consuming and costly process.